


You're On

by kingslayersrogue



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bets, Chicago (City), Country Vs City, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Modern AU, Out of Character, cuteness, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingslayersrogue/pseuds/kingslayersrogue
Summary: What he didn’t understand, is why he ever agreed to this? Apparently, when your brother who’s not actually your brother calls and tells you he wants to switch places, and essentially lives, with you, it’s hard to say no.Marcus knows nothing of life in the city, he has his nice little house nestled in the trees and next to his own little lake. It's perfect and he loves, but it's not his anymore. One little call and he's packing up everything to give his adoptive brother a chance to relax, but will he survive the fast paced life he's hurled himself into. Probably not, at least not without some help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this little piece is inspired by an argument between me and my longtime friend. A girl of Wyoming and Tennessee she believes me to be a very big city slicker despite never having actually lived in a big city, but her roots and just a little more rural than mine. The whole Country Vs. City thing is big between us, and I thought, like almost any kabby shipper in anything, it'd make a pretty good AU. Plus betting because who doesn't love betting. They'll be a lot of fluff, a lot of cluelessness on both parts because you can't tell me these lifestyles are about as similar as light and dark.

Marcus Kane lived a simple life, in a quaint little house by his own little lake. His own little slice of heaven in a town so small every resident would fit comfortably in said little house comfortably. He’d always lived this way, maybe not quite this small or _this solitary,_ but the Indiana countryside had a tight grip on him. Not constricting but more like falling into the arms of an old friend.

 

Did he mind the slight twinge of loneliness from time to time, _no?_ He could spend days tending to his garden, sipping a glass of scotch as the sank beneath the fields painting the sky a wash of purples and pinks. Or weather permitting, drift to sleep under a sky full of stars. All without needing to be social, he chose his solitude and it treated him well.

 

What he didn’t understand is why he ever agreed to this? Apparently, when your brother who’s not actually your brother calls and tells you he wants to switch places, _and essentially lives,_ with you, it’s hard to say no.

 

He could feel the stress radiating off Jake even through the spotty phone connection, and when the line clicked off some of it stayed with him. He’d just given up his perfect tailored life for _the exact opposite._

 

Jake like him had grown up in a small town but always had a fervent desire for something more, and thus as soon as he was able, _he_ _moved._ Disconnecting himself from his childhood in favor of the big city. _Chicago to be exact,_ it was big, it was loud, and it was particularly dangerous, and that’s all he knew about it.

 

They met at their favorite restaurant, it was an odd little placed themed after a train yard. Both had loved visiting as children and it hadn’t quite left their memories. “Marcus! Thank you so much, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Jake laughed at the look on Marcus’ face, dropping the apartment keys into his hand. “House hunting probably,” he shrugged, sliding his keys off the ring and tossing them to Jake. They talked for a bit, mostly Marcus explaining all the things Jake needed to do to care for the property and then getting a few tidbits of how to survive the city. Then they went off in their different directions, ready to start new lives. Through it all, Marcus still wondered why he’d agreed to do this, but knew it was too late to go back. Maybe he’d even like it.

 

*******

 

The place was big, he’d give him that,  _and high._ It was definitely high. He was thankful he hadn’t packed anything other than his clothes, any of his furniture would’ve looked out of place or wouldn’t have fit.

 

It was modern and clearly expensive. What caught him most was the view. He’d never seen lights like this, twinkling brighter than the stars he’d charted in his spare time. They’re everywhere, in every building and decorating the street below. Illuminating the thousands of people still walking below.  

 

Something cool and metal presses into his back. Marcus raises his hands, deducing the thing pressing on his spine was a handgun. “Who are you?” It’s a woman’s voice but scary nonetheless, he thought Jake was kidding when he said it was dangerous here. “I’m gonna turn around, it’d be nice if you didn’t shoot me.” Slowly, with his hands still in the air, Marcus turned and nearly jumped out of his socks.

 

 _He’s got nice hair,_ is the first thing her mind says before remembering who he probably is. _A thief looking for a quick score._ “Last time I’m going to ask, _who are you?”_ The guy’s hand moves slowly down to his pocket. She follows it, noticing his ripped and dirtied jeans, _he’s probably a street runner._ She makes a noise in disagreement and his hand stills. “I’m just getting my I.D, it’s in my pocket, front left _okay?”_ She nods, and the guy fishes out his wallet. She snatches it from him without moving her aim, one-handedly extracting his driver’s license. “Long way from home aren’t we Marcus Kane…..so how’d you get into my apartment?” The sincere confusion that overtakes his face shocks her. “What do you mean ' _your_ apartment'? Jake said-”

 

“How do you know Jake?” Kane makes his confused face again, and she decides that if he knows Jake, he’s not here to rob her blind. She lowers her weapon, making sure the safety’s clicked into place. She watched the tension leave Kane’s shoulders, his oddly broad shoulders. The muscled physique showing through his tight green tee aligns with his area code. _He’s definitely not from around here., and he definitely works out,_ the tired and distracted part of her brain adds.”Jake is my brother-”

 

“Jake doesn’t have a brother,” she interjects, cutting him off completely. He eyes her, smirking at the way she carelessly waves a loaded weapon. “Jake _does_ have a brother, just not biologically, his family adopted me after my parents died.” The almost casual way he says gives her the feeling it’s been a long time. “So what are you doing here and where _is_ Jake?” He pauses to glance at his watch, nodding at something about the time. “Well, if he’s anything like me, he’s getting settled in.” Kane puts his arm over the back of the couch, relaxing like he owned the place. “What do you mean _getting settled in?”_

 

“Oh, we switched houses,” He says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “And he didn’t think to tell me?” Kane scratches his head, looking like a confused puppy if she were more awake she might refrain from thinking it cute, but she doesn’t know this guy, and just because he looks good and hasn’t attacked her yet doesn’t mean he’s to be trusted. “Why would you need to know?” Thinking the metal object in her hand is the set of keys, she waves it around. “Because that’s a thing _roommates_  tell each other, this is my place too you know. _I have keys!”_ Kane eyes her again, something about the look unnerves her, leaving an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. “Okay okay, but maybe you should put that down, I don’t think the neighbors want to listen to gunshots this late.” She laughs, one of the kind that comes straight from your stomach and has your head tipped back all the way, he likes seeing her laugh. "First off, everyone here is used to the sound of gunshots, second, it’s not late it’s 10:21.” Kane yawns deeply, stretching his arms above his head and letting his eyelids flutter a little. “As I said, _late,_ the sun’s been down for hours.” She halts, bottle halfway to her lips. “You’re one of those guys who wakes up at the ass crack of dawn……. _wait a minute!_ You’re the farmer's boy he was telling me about a year or so back.” Kane groans, rubbing his eyes like a child and letting his head drop back against the cushions. “You know he grew up there too, we both belonged to those corn fields.” She mutters ‘ _farm boys’_ under her breath and bursts out laughing when he mutters ‘ _city slickers,’_ in a mockery of her voice. “You’re not going to last a week here, I can guarantee it.” She can’t see his eyes but can tell from the little scoff he makes he’s rolling them. “And you wouldn’t last a day where I come from.” She takes the small chair next the couch and turns it to face him, crossing her legs as she sits. “You wanna bet?” Kane sits up, resting his chin on his hands and smirking at her. “You’re on,”He extends his hand, and she takes it, sealing their deal. Kane yawns again and she points out Jake’s old room, telling him he’ll want to be well rested for when he loses. Just before he enters the room he turns with a curious look in his eyes. “I never did get your name?”

 

“Abby Walters.” He smiles, and tells her goodnight, liking the way her name rolls off his tongue and sits comfortably in the air. _It’s a nice name,_ he thinks before slipping under the heavy comforter and drifting off.


	2. Challenger: Marcus; Day 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is double the length it was supposed to be considering this piece is mainly something to come back to when I just can't write anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marcus does some cooking  
> Abby provides some comfort  
> Raven gets to thinking.

The clanging of pots and pans wakes her up early, entirely  _ too _ early, but when she rolled over and gave up on going back to sleep, a sweet smell caught her attention.  Was he…... _ cooking? _

 

She slipped into a pair of shorts and her  _ ‘Harry Otter’ _ shirt she got from the Shedd and padded out of her room. The scent of warm bread melted butter, and freshly cut fruit filling her nose. Flour dusted the counters and an entire loaf of ( _ homemade?) _ bread sat cooling on the stove. 

 

He had a towel thrown over his shoulder and was cracking eggs into a bowl of milk and a dash of cinnamon. Her phone buzzes, a small chirp that seems to startle him out of the old tune he was humming along to.

 

She barely knows the man but the way he looks up and smiles at her, his eyes warm and soft, making her feel like she’s waking up to an old friend. “Morning,” he mumbled, slicing the loaf and setting the pieces by a bowl of egg wash. “Morning,” she replied popping one of the fresh cut strawberries into her mouth. Marcus drops the now soaked slices onto the pan then turns and surveys the counter, frowning slightly as he turns back to her. “Where’s your coffee pot?” She eyes him for a moment, unsure of his request. He wipes his hands on the towel, slinging it back over his shoulder. “You don’t have one?” She shakes her head and takes her phone off the charger, switching to the messenger app to reply to Raven’s inquiry on her wakefulness. Already expecting the door to burst open anytime. “Then what do you drink with breakfast? Tea or something?” His back is to her as he plucks the now cooked french toast slices from the pan and sets them on two plates. 

 

Taking stock of her apparel and realizing there’s no time to change as she’s already feeling drowsy again. She removes the towel and spatula from him and takes his hand, dragging him out the door after slipping on her shoes. He didn’t have any sunglass, or a hat, or anything to shield his eyes from the glinting sun. Marcus just stands there, one hand over his eyes in the middle of a crowded city sidewalk. Looking back at him and shaking her head, Abby shoves her sunglasses on his face and continues dragging him along through the crowd. Able to find her way to the corner coffee house blind and half dead. It’s crowded in there too, and he looks like a deer caught in headlights. She’s a regular and every barista turns to her and smiles, giving a little wave before going back to work. Marcus just stares at the menu looking utterly confused. Abby steps up to the counter, orders her regular (a double-shot vanilla latte) and turns back to Marcus. “What are you getting?”

 

 

“A black coffee,” he shrugs and she wants to laugh but keeps it to a discreet eye roll. “Ignore him and make it two,” the girl behind the counter nods and takes her card. “You look scared to death,” she jokes, handing him his drink. He takes a sip and reels back, face scrunching in a wince. “ _ God, _ how much  _ sugar  _ is in this thing?!” She just shrugs and pushes him back out and towards her -no it was  _ their _ now- apartment. 

 

He reclaimed his place in the kitchen and sipped his drink in a strange manner, she could see small shudders and little winces but he kept sipping the sugary little thing in a strange attempt at what she assumed was politeness. Like she’d consider him rude if he didn’t finish the tiny latte she’d bought him. Everything smells incredible and her stomach grumbles loudly. 

 

Just then her-  _ damn _ , their- door flies open and a very perky Raven bounds into the space. Only to nearly trip over herself when Marcus just stares in shock. “You hired a personal chef?” Marcus frowns, crossing his arms with the spatula still in hand. “This is Marcus Kane, Jake’s brother, he lives here now.” Raven made the same confused face she always did before shrugging and stealing a piece of fruit. “So  _ Marcus Kane, _ you cook breakfast for a couple of beautiful women often?” He shrugs and plates three slices on three plates, artfully decorating them with sliced strawberries, bananas, and a dusting of powdered sugar ( _ when did she buy powdered sugar?) _ “No, I usually only cook for one.”

 

“Well,” Raven started, eagerly cutting into the dish. “Jake never got me anything more than a day-old doughnut so I already like you better.” She paused, taking a bite and looking at Abby with a very dangerous smile. “ _ Then again, _ he was Abby’s boy toy” Abby nearly shrieked, slapping at Raven’s arm. “ _ Reyes,” _ she growls through a bite of incredible scratch made french toast. “Oh  _ come on, _ two healthy people above the age of consent, alone in a high-rise Chicago apartment, try and tell me you didn’t mess around at least once?” Abby looks to Marcus with an apology in her eyes but he seems perfectly content with his plate, even smiling a little. “No dirty talk at the table Raven, have some manners.”

 

The girl named Raven laughs and Marcus watches her lean down to her ear and whispers something that makes her flush and deep red and duck her head. Abby doesn’t look up for a solid minute, hiding her face behind her hands. He doesn’t allow himself to think it cute, just goes back to his silent breakfast.

 

*******

Her, Raven, and Marcus walk down Michigan Ave, Raven bouncing around and nearly colliding with every person in a 4-foot radius. She grew up on the south side and has an iron skin. A few bumps with grumpy walkers won’t phase her, but Marcus is a different story. He curls in on himself, dodging everybody and looking frantic. Crowds make him nervous,  _ incredibly nervous, _ it doesn’t take a genius to see it.  For a second she takes it as a victory, one step closer to winning that bet, but the almost pained expression on his face makes her think better of it. 

 

She wants to comfort him but her mind doesn’t provide and methods that don’t come laced with an intimacy that’s too much for their mere acquaintanceship. When he starts looking on the verge of full panic as the crowd thickens further, her heart takes over her head. She expects him to jerk away when she grabs his hand, but he entwines their fingers and squeezes. Smiling gratefully at her. “So where are we going?” Marcus asks, gently swinging their joined hands. “I thought we’d start close and head to Millennium Park. See the bean, maybe have lunch on the lawn.” He nods and they walk the last bit of distance in a comfortable silence.

 

*******

 

“I don’t get it…..what’s the point of a giant metal bean in the middle of a park?” Raven turns and looks at Marcus with raised eyebrows. “Uhm….  _ fun?  _ You know how to have fun right?” An unamused look paints his face as he gives a very sarcastic laugh. Abby just shakes her head and grabs his hand again, pulling him closer to the sculpture. “Look, you can see your reflection…...come on take a picture with me.” 

 

They stand in front of the art piece, Marcus behind her with his arms wrapped around her body and his chin on top of her head. Abby’s arms covering his. He’s close,  _ really close, _ so close in fact she can feel the heat radiating off him, his hands resting on her hips feels good, probably too good for barely a friend.

 

Raven wiggles her eyebrows suggestively as she raises Abby’s phone to snap the photo. When it’s done and they all crowd together to look at it, Abby offers to send it to Marcus’ phone. Inadvertently getting his number.

 

The trio continues their walk, Raven giggling and snorting quietly as Abby points out different landmarks with her free hand. The other still clasped tightly in Marcus’, even though every ounce of anxiousness has disappeared. She doesn’t know what if anything is between these two but she can see something. It’s strange considering how well she knows Abby and anyone she surrounds herself with. Taking into the consideration the fact she knows absolutely  _ nothing  _ about the man currently holding her hand and listening intently to a talk about the fountain keeps her from making any quick conclusions. But some well-executed meddling never hurt anyone right? 

 

*******

 

They’re posed for a photo in front of the crown fountain. Marcus has Abby’s phone held out to capture the moment, she knows it’s waterproof but she only meant to push them a little. Not drench Marcus in nasty fountain water to the point his shirt sticks to his skin and his pockets become puddles. “Sorry,” she shrugs, not bothering to hide her smirk. His hair is soaked and stuck to his forehead, Abby pushes her hand through it trying to set it back into place. Although from the few times she does it even after it’s combed back highlight her ulterior motives. “Come on, we’re not far from home we can stop by and get you a change of clothes.” He nods and shakes his hair out, pelting them both with drops of water. “Marcus!” Abby shrieks, smacking him on the arm as he throws his head back and laughs, wringing a bit more water from his shirt.

 

*******

 

He’s been in his room for almost 10 minutes and her stomach is growling loudly. She knocks to make sure he still has clothes on and pokes her head around the door. “Did you forget how to dress yourself, we need to get back out there I’m  _ starving.” _ He’s laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling surrounded by no more than 5 different shirts. “Where are the rest of your clothes,” she asks, poking him in the ribs. “These  _ are _ my clothes.”

 

“All of them?”

 

“No, the rest are invisible,” He deadpans, ignoring Raven’s shout of  _ ‘Try those on first.’ _ “You seriously only have five shirts?” He nods, thumbing the sleeve of a worn looking gray one. She looks between all of them, there’s a black dress shirt with neatly done cuffs. A faded red one and a black dry fit. The gray one he was looking at, which has a twin currently in her washing machine. Along with three pairs of jeans and nice slacks set on his dresser. “You must do laundry a lot.”

 

“Yeah,” he shrugs and chuckles a bit, “but I don’t really need more.” Abby sighs and he turns to look at her, she’s wearing an expression that screams  _ ‘oh, brother.’  _ “That settles it.”

 

“Settles what?” He asks, apprehension filling him at the very mischievous glint in his roommate’s eyes.”First thing tomorrow, we’re taking you shopping.” Raven hoots and hollers from the living room, almost drowning out Marcus’ groan. Abby drags him out when her stomach growls once more, barely giving him time to grab the red shirt and slip it on.

 

*******

 

They’d walked all over the park, stopping for lunch on the lawn and reclining back on the soft grass. Over the course of the day, he’d found that he just  _ gravitated  _ toward her. Just something about her made it hard for him to be even just a few feet away from her. 

 

Even now as he’s dead on his feet and slugging to his room he still doesn’t like the idea of being separated which is weird. Especially for a friend,  _ friends don’t need to be in constant contact,  _ he tells his treacherous mind as Abby turns from opening her own bedroom door. “Good night Marcus.” She smiles and rubs her eyes. “Good night Abby.” He closes the door and flops onto the bed, falling asleep the second his slips under the heavy blankets.


	3. Challenger: Marcus; Day 2

There’s a cup of strong black coffee waiting for him next to a note on the counter when he wakes up. It puts a bright smile on his face, one that he hasn’t worn in a while. This strange woman who he barely knows and now lives with, there’s something  _ special  _ about her. Maybe in the way she’s already managed to make him feel so at ease in such an unfamiliar and truly frightening place. With any luck, he’ll be seeing the  _ true beauty, _ as people say, of the city in no time. He picks up the note and smiles even wider at the intricate and elegant lettering on the page.

 

_ Marcus, _

_ Going out on a run will probably be back around 8. Help yourself to whatever’s in the fridge. :) _

 

He decides to make eggs, except halfway through he realizes he has no idea how she likes hers and that’s when things get complicated. Marcus has  _ no _ idea how she likes her eggs cooked, or if she even likes them?

 

_ What if she’s allergic? _

 

It’s a stupid thought he realizes, she wouldn’t buy them if she couldn’t eat them and she wouldn’t have eaten french toast if she did. Chuckling at his own stupidity Marcus grabs all the ingredients for a variety of different dishes.

 

*******

 

“So what’s he like?” Abby looked up from her phone, throwing Octavia a questioning stare. “Who?” Octavia narrows her eyes and smacks her in the arm. “What was that for?” 

 

“Don’t play dumb with me,  _ who is he?  _ The new guy?” Abby groans, burning holes in the back of Raven’s head as she refills their water bottles a few feet away.  “His name is Marcus.”

 

“ _ And?” _ Octavia presses, making her groan again. She should’ve known that by introducing Raven to Marcus that she would, in turn, tell Octavia everything she could (which was honestly very little) and they then would rapid fire question her about him. For some reason they were always trying to set her up with someone, it was a bit endearing but also a lot of frustration. 

 

Marcus is just a friend,  _ a very new very cute friend. _ Abby shakes the thoughts from her mind and refocuses on Octavia. “Hmm okay, he’s 5’10 ish, a mess of dark hair and dark eyes. Bright smile and the weirdest laugh, he’s Jake’s adopted brother and he ended up in the city when Jake needed a place to escape.  _ Better?” _ There’s a bright smile on the girl’s face and she knows it means trouble. “You totally like him.”

 

“Well, yes he seems like a nice person.” She raises her eyebrows and widens her smirk. Abby represses the urge to groan again. “No, you  _ like _ him.”

 

“What are you twelve years old? I just met him.” She says throwing another useless glare. “Doesn’t lessen the obvious attraction to him.” Abby punches Raven in the shoulder and takes her water bottle. 

 

Both girls continue to pepper her with questions about Marcus the entire run back. An entire two miles just to be clear. Abby does her best to answer them in ways that annoy the both of them. Suddenly, yet playfully, rethinking her choice in friends.

 

The questions don’t stop until she unlocks her front door and all of them are hit with the smell of breakfast. Marcus is sitting at the table reading a  _ newspaper ( _ did he go out and get one himself? Does he even have a key?) and taking a bite of his omelet. 

 

She noticed the other three plates instantly and raised a curious eyebrow at him before grabbing one of them. He just shrugged and gestured to the two girls giving him very scrutinizing stares. “He cooks?”

 

“It’s good,” Raven says grabbing another plate and sitting at the table. Octavia follows taking the seat opposite Marcus. “A chef, easy on the eyes, respectful and I’m sure his  _ other _ skills are up to par. I’ve got to say nice work on this one Walters.” Marcus sputters into his drink and Raven swears she’s never seen two people blush that red in her entire life. 

 

*******

 

“Come on Marcus, this is part of the deal.” He mumbles his reservations but lets her drag him out of the apartment anyway. Choosing to ignore the pair of snickers and whispered comments from behind him.  “I still don’t understand how shopping is me surviving the city,” He grumbles yet still presses the ground floor button. Making her hide a smirk in the palm of her hand. “You can’t just wear the same five shirts every day, I mean what if you go out to a nice restaurant,  _ speaking of which.  _ Do you think Bell could sneak us in tomorrow?” Octavia looks him up and down slowly, pursing her lips. “Dress him up right and we’ll fit right in, besides I’m Indra’s favorite.” 

They’re almost to the ground level when Raven speaks, “Do you think CeCe has that new line of swimsuits?” Octavia bursts into a fit of giggles and Abby punches her in the arm while trying to hide a smile of her own. Marcus goes tomato red, a look of horror in his eyes. Having three women play dress up dolls on him wasn’t something he ever expected to be done to him.

 

*******

 

  
“Could you page Callie, tell her we have a situation,” Abby said to the receptionist with a smirk aimed in Marcus’ directions. The woman eyes him and makes a quick call. Ushering them into what appears to be a wing of private dressing rooms. 

 

A dark haired woman in a very expensive looking suit throws all three girls into a crushing embrace and kissing their cheeks. “Ladies, I didn’t expect to see you back so soon, have we run out of things to wear  _ already?” _ Raven and Octavia raise their eyebrows and laugh at each other, Abby just points to him. 

 

The woman appraises him and his outfit, the slightly stained and faded jeans Cubs blue shirt and tennis shoes. “When you said we had a situation I didn’t realize it’d be this bad, I’m glad you came to me.”

 

“Only the best for Abby’s-”

 

“ _ Don’t finish that sentence,” _ Abby and Marcus shout simultaneously, giving Raven a steely glare that only pushes her to laugh harder.

 

*******

 

They throw him into what seems like a million different outfits complete with hats, sunglasses and a wide assortment of ties. Abby did her best to keep him out of anything too extravagant or downright crazy, picking up on his distress whenever an outfit was too much. Despite the spats of teasing and disagreement on what he did and didn’t look good in, he actually had quite a bit of fun. Not to mention having Abby’s eyes constantly on him was  _ definitely _ something to appreciate.

 

_ No, no.  _ Friend,  _ She.Is.A.Friend.  _

 

He shook the thoughts from his mind and straightened his tie, slipping on the elegant suit jacket Abby had picked out for him.  _ You barely know her, that’s just creepy. _

 

*******

 

It takes him nearly an hour to put away everything in the massive closet connected to his room, but the happy little sounds Abby made when she talked about the dinner they were going to tomorrow night, all dressed up in their nice outfits was worth the work. She was radiant when she smiled. 

 

She steps into his room, rubbing her eyes and clad in sleepwear. “Hmm, you finally got it finished.” She jokes, nudging him in the arm. “Well, you bought me a lot of stuff.”

 

“Worth it,” she mumbles sleepily, yawning and stretching. “Well, I just came by to say get some rest. We’ve got a big day tomorrow. Goodnight Marcus.”

 

“Goodnight Abby,” he smiles, not slipping under the blankets until he hears the soft click of her door. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this seems a little hasty and a little choppy but I've been in a rut, the urge to start a million multi chapters is really strong right now.


End file.
